Love Fixes the Broken One
by JustLikeBrookeDavis
Summary: Brooke&Haley are sisters since Brooke got adopted.Brooke has a lot of problems from her past she is dealing with and Hales trys to help as best as she can.Once that gets to hard she asks their teacher Peyton for help.BETTER&LONGER SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Summary & Introductions

**Love Fixes the Broken One**

**Chapter 1: Summary and Introductions**

*******

**Summary: **Brooke & Haley are sisters Brooke is adopted so both of them are 16 and in the 10th grade. Brooke was just adopted this year before that she was bounced from one foster home to another, the foster home she was in before she got removed and adopted a lot of horrible things happened to her and she is starting to suffer from PTSD. Haley doesn't know exactly what Happened to her but she is there for Brooke and tries to help her out as much as she can, but she is getting really worried about her so she goes to their English teacher Peyton knowing Brooke trust her a lot. Peyton tries to help Brooke and to get her to open up about everything while in the process of this Peyton develops feelings for Brooke and Brooke already had feelings for Peyton that no one knew about but they get stronger.

*******

**INTRODUCTIONS:**

My Name is Peyton Sawyer I am 24 years old and a 10th grade teacher at Tree Hill High. I have a twin Brother named Nathan. The reason I am teaching 10th grade is because it is usually the age where you are trying to figure out who you are and along with teaching I love helping kids. I am not one of your regular teachers that just sits at her desk at teaches you and that's it. I offer help if you need it and I let all my students know that I am here for them if they ever need to talk or have a problem. I really wish I had a teacher like myself when I was in this grade because that is when I figured out I was not into guys at all and that I was in fact into girls. I have only had two relationships in my life one was in high school but that only lasted about two months because once she got what she wanted from me she bailed. Then the second one was in college and that actually lasted two years but we broke up because she said she was in love with my brother Nathan and I guess after that happened I didn't want to let anyone else in.

*******

My name is Haley James and I am 16 years old and am starting my sophomore year at Tree Hill High. I was sort of an only child before this summer when my parents adopted my sister Brooke who is also 16 and starting her sophomore year. My parents were actually Brooke's foster parents until they decided that they wanted to adopt her. Even though I am my parents only child I have always lived with other kids because my parents have been fostering kids my whole life. Out of all the foster kids I would have to say I am actually really glad that my parents decided to adopt Brooke so now I actually am not an only child. Well I should probably tell you more about myself. I am a very outgoing person. I am actually my schools head cheerleader and I am very popular but the thing is I could honestly care less about the popularity. Just because I am popular it doesn't mean that I only talk to the popular crowd because I don't, I talk to whoever I want and if people don't like it well then they can shove it. That is another thing about me I can care less on what others think about me or want me to do. I also speak my mind a lot of the times and sometimes it gets me in to trouble. I have made a promise to myself this year that I was going to look out for Brooke because right now she is very fragile and kids at my school tend to take advantage of that. Well that is pretty much it.

*******

My name is Brooke Davis and I am 16 years old and am starting my sophomore year at Tree Hill High. I honestly have no clue about my family all I know is that my mom was a drug addict and I got removed from her custody when I was five years old. Since then I was bounced around from one foster home to another until this summer when I was moved to the James family. About two months ago they adopted me so I guess you could say I officially have a home now and parents, but let's face it they have time to change their mind so. They have a 16 year old daughter named Haley who is really nice. I can honestly say even though I have only known her for the summer I trust her which is really odd because I DON'T trust people that easily. When you're in foster care you tend to learn to protect yourself and trust no one. Before I was moved to the James house hold I was living with the Denise's. Believe it or not there were two first in that home it was the longest I was ever in one place and the worst home. I was there for a year and a half until they finally removed me from that hell hole. Within the first month shit started happening and I told my social worker but she didn't believe me at all, so I had to deal with everything until they finally witnessed something and removed me amidetly. I have no clue how I am going to like Tree Hill High Haley says it's a pretty good school. I am not really a social person. I am usually one of those girls who sit in the back of each class and keeps to herself and either draws or writes while the teacher is teaching. I never really had any friends but I consider Haley a friend now. There is one thing about me that no one knows and it is that I am into girls and not guys. I'm not sure if I'm going to tell Haley this or not. Well that is pretty much it I think.

*******

**A/N: So this is my new story I know there is not that much to it as in plot as of right now because it was only a summery & Introductions but from what you read do you think I should continue it?**


	2. The Night Before & First Day Of School

**Love Fixes the Broken One**

**Chapter 2: The Night Before & First Day of School**

*******

**Brooke's POV:**

I honestly can't believe that summer is over. If I had it my way this summer would never end. This honestly has been the best summer I have had my whole life which is really sad considering I am 16 years old as of yesterday. There are a lot of reasons that this summer has been the best and they are: Firstly I got moved out of my shitty foster home and placed with the James family right before summer started. Unlike all my other homes there weren't a lot of rules. I was actually able to go to the beach which I did a lot and I hung out with Haley which by the way is my new sister considering are parents adopted me two months ago. I actually have my own room for once which is amazing and they let me decorate it the way I wanted to. So my room has black walls, and I painted quotes on the wall with hot pink and lime green paint. This only took about a week to do with Haley's help. We also took a vacation and went to water parks which were really fun considering I have never been until this summer. The last thing that happened this summer was actually yesterday which was August 29th and my birthday because I'm not really a social person just the family hung out and for the first time I got presents. I got prisma colored pencils, Stonehenge paper, a new journal, a cell phone, and IPod touch. I honestly couldn't stop thanking them enough yesterday but they said it was nothing that I was part of the family now. Even though I am really happy with my new family it doesn't stop all the bad memories from my last foster home. My family knows that I get flashbacks about things that happened which cause me to have panic attacks, but they don't know what happened because I can't talk about it. It gets the worst at night for me, sometimes I have to sleep with the light on or I can't even be by myself without having a panic attack. I think at least once I week I wake up screaming from a nightmare and because Haley's room is also up stairs and right by mine she always comes in and calms me down.

But sadly summer is gone because tomorrow I start school. As much as Haley says I am going to like Tree Hill High I just can't help think otherwise. I mean of course Haley is excited for school I mean she is head cheerleader, popular and doesn't care what other people think about her. I on the other hand am shy and tend to keep to myself and just draw or write. Plus I am always getting made fun of at school. Somehow at the last school I was at everyone found out I was into girl although I have a feeling I know how. See there was this other foster kid in the same house as me and she didn't like me at all but most people don't anyways she would do everything to make me be the most hated at school and it worked. I don't know how she found out though I think she read my journal but I'm not sure. That is why I am making it my goal to not let ANYONE know I like girls and not boys.

It's around 8:30 at night right now and there is way too much going on in my head that I have decided I will go to bed early. When I do this I know everybody in the house gets worried because I still haven't opened up about anything yet. Anyways I go down stairs and say goodnight to everyone and head back up stairs. I get ready for bed then climb into my bed and within 5 minutes I'm asleep.

*******

**Haley's POV:**

Tomorrow is the first day of 10th grade for Brooke and me. Although I am very excited about this I am sad that summer is over. I can honestly say it has been one of the best summers I have had in my life time. At the beginning of the summer we got a new foster child named Brooke. Her social worker told are family that she has had a rough life and it has been especially rough the last year and a half. She said a lot of stuff had happened to her at her last home but she wouldn't really talk about it all that much. For the first week Brooke would stay in her room almost all day and anytime someone went near her she would flinch but then things started to change. She started warming up to the family and would hang out with me but didn't want to hang out with me and my friends which I told her was fine. My friends can't wait to meet her though. We started going to the beach together which was so much fun. Then about two months after she was living with us my parents officially adopted her. I helped Brooke with decorating her room the way she wanted it and it look's amazing. Although I can't say I like some of the quotes that are on her wall they kind of worry me like this one: "I'm just a messed up girl, living in a messed up world. Welcome to where being me is ~*Never enough*~". There are of course more that I don't like but I can't really remember them. After the adoption was official are new family took a vacation and went to water parks. Let me tell you it was so much fun it was actually Brooke's first vacation and first time to any water park. The last thing that happened this summer was yesterday it was Brooke's birthday. We spent it with the family because she doesn't know anyone and is a very shy person. She was so surprised when she actually had presents and we had to let her know a lot of times that she was family and that of course she would have presents.

So that was all the fun stuff that happened over the summer. There however were some things that weren't so good. Brooke has a lot of flashback and panic attacks because of her past. I'm usually the only one she will let come near her when she is having a panic attack we haven't really figured out why yet but I think I have a pretty good idea. Brooke sometimes screams in her sleep and I am always the one that goes into her room to calm her down, well sometimes she doesn't wake up and she starts talking more like begging Dianna & Sam to stop. You see those were her last foster parents names so I think that they did something to her and she is afraid that everyone parent figure will be like them towards her. Also at least once a week she will actually wake up screaming and I will go into her room and see her shacking and barley being able to breathe. I have promised myself that I am going to look out for her and protect her and try and help her through all that she is going through.

Tomorrow school starts and I'm happy to get back and see my friends, go back to cheerleading, and see if there are any new cute boys. My best friends Rachel and Lisa cannot wait to meet Brooke they have been bugging me all summer for her to come and hang out with us. Nobody knows this but my parents with the help of Brooke's social worker before she got adopted got the school to put me and her in every single class together. Some may say it isn't fair, but I am the only one that can calm her down if she gets overwhelmed and we have seen it happen a lot so we just want to make sure.

I'm up in my room for the night and I am actually trying to figure out what I am going to wear tomorrow. I can't decide whether to wear my jean mini skirt with my pink halter or black mini with my green halter. All of a sounded a hear this loud screeching no come from Brooke's room then a even louder scream as I'm on my way to her room. As I enter the room I see something that has never happened before her arms are covered with bloody scratch marks all over them. I run over to her bed and start talking to her and trying to calm her down before I do anything with her arms.

"Brooke sweetie it's okay it was just a dream no one can hurt you." I say while pulling her as close to me as she will let me. Surprisingly she lets me pull her as close as she can possibly get to me, she still is shacking, crying, and gasping for air. "Shh its okay you're safe, just breathe for me Brookie-Cookie" After I say this she slowly breathes in an out until her breathing is somewhat normal. "H-Hales c-c-c-a-a….Light" she tries speaking but can't really but I understand completely on what she was trying to say. "Sure sweetie I will go turn the lights on I'll be right back." I say as a quickly get off her bed and go over to the lights and turn them on. When I come back to sit on her bed I look down at her arms and they are worse than I thought. "Brooke your arms look really bad we need to clean them up" I say playing with her hair. She is finally calm after about 30 minutes and she starts talking. "No their fine, I never clean them when this happens" She says in a matter of fact tone. "Are you sure? "Wait so this has happened before?" I ask her very concerned that I've never noticed before. "Y-yeah but n-not h-h-here" She says with her voice shaky trying not to cry again and a worried look on her face like she thinks I'm mad at her. "Sweetie its okay I'm not mad at you at all, just know that I am here and if you need anything you can always ask."I tell her. Well it is late and we do have are first day of school tomorrow so why don't you go back to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow?" right after this question came out of my mouth and I started to get of the bed Brooke grabbed my arm. "I-I'm s-sorry" she says confusing me because I have no clue why she would be sorry. "Why are you sorry? There's nothing to be sorry about sweetie." I reassure her. "I'm sorry because what I'm about to ask is such a baby thing to do, and I don't expect you to do it." She says with tears starting to roll down her eyes. "Hey come please don't cry I promise you whatever you're about to ask me I will not think of you as a baby. So what is it?" I say very sweetly and in a reassuring tone. "C-can you sleep with me tonight?" She asks while looking away from me feeling embarrassed. "Of course I will, and Brooke I don't think you're a baby for asking me this, anytime you need someone with you so you can sleep know that I am willing to be there for you when ever." I tell her. "Thank you Hales, also do you mind if we keep the lights on?" She asks. "Not at all sweetie, come on let get to sleep." I say. "Okay goodnight Haley, and thank you." She says sleepily. "You're welcome, and Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning.

*******

**Haley's POV:**

I just woke up and it's 6:30am. I think that is the only thing I hate about school is that you have to wake up so early to get ready for school. I'm still in Brooke's bed and I look over to my left and I see that she is still sleeping I mean I can't blame her for sleeping threw the alarm clock considering the night she had. As I'm looking at her I notice her arms and I can't help but think they look really bad, but she says that it's happened before so I just let it go. "Brookie sweetie come on it's time to get up, and get ready for school" I whisper in her ear while shaking her a little bit. "Hmm I don't want to go today" She says sleepily. "I know sweetie but we got to go" I say very sweetly. She finally gets up and goes into her bathroom to take a shower and get ready, I tell her that I was going to do the same thing and I would see her down stairs for breakfast. With that said I walk into my room then my bathroom and start my shower. While I'm in the shower I can't help but think about how today is going to turn out. I mean I hope it turns out well but Brooke looked really scared and we aren't even at the school yet. Once I'm done with my shower I put on my pink halter with my jean mini skirt, then I put my make up on and do my hair. Once I am completely ready to go I grab my backpack and head downstairs and walk into the kitchen. Once I'm in the kitchen I notice that Brooke is already down there and without even speaking she answered one of my questions. I noticed her out fit and I have to say for someone who is very shy she looked sexy. She was wearing a black tube top with hot pink skinny jeans that hugged her curves perfectly, and she was wearing hot pink and black arm warmers to cover up what she did in her sleep last night. I was wondering how or if she was going to hide it. After our family had breakfast Brooke and I said goodbye and grabbed are bags and headed out to my black bug.

While we were on our way to school way to school I tried getting Brooke to talk to me, but she would just shrug her shoulders or say I don't know. I am kind of used to getting that from Brooke. She isn't a very open person and hates talking about things and hates questions so those two things are like her natural reflexes when you ask her a question or try to talk to her about something she doesn't want to talk about. We arrived at school 30 minutes early figuring I could introduce my friends to Brooke and try to get her to open up a little bit. As soon as I pull into a parking spot I look over at Brooke and I can tell that she is really scared. "Hey Brooke are you okay?" I ask just making sure she is ready. "I guess, I'm as ready as I'll ever be" She tells me. "Okay, well just remember that we are in all the same class so if you need me I'll be there for you okay?" I ask. "I know and that makes it a little bit easier knowing you're in all my classes, and I'll let you know if I need anything" She says. As I'm still trying to make Brooke as comfortable with this as I can someone taps on my window and I look to see who it was and standing there were my two best friends Rachel and Lisa.

*******

**Brooke's POV:**

Haley and I just got finished talking about today and how we are in every single class together so if I needed her I would be able to get to her quickly. As we were finishing up the conversation we hear someone tapping on the window which of course made me jump. Haley looks to see who was there and it was her two best friends Rachel and Lisa. Once I see them I can't help but think no wonder they are popular too. They both are gorgeous. Haley and I get out of the car and grab are bags. All three of them start walking over to the side of the car that I am standing by, but I don't move. Once they get over to me Haley starts talking. "Rachel, Lisa this is Brooke, and Brooke this is Rachel and Lisa my best friends." She says introducing us. "Hey Brooke it's finally nice to meet you" Rachel says with a huge smile on her face. "Yeah it is we have heard a lot about you" Lisa adds in. "Yeah you guys too…" I say shyly while fidgeting with my hands. "So Brooke how did you end up living with Haley anyways?" Rachel asks me. "Rachel!" Haley says while slapping her arm. "What? I just wanted to know?" She says defending herself. "Rachel we just met Brooke do you really think this is the time to ask her a whole bunch of questions?" Lisa asks Rachel. "I guess not, I'm sorry Brooke." She apologizes. "Th-that's o-okay" I stutter while fidgeting and looking down at the ground. Haley soon is on the other side of me and gives me a side hug while whispering in my ear "Brooke you okay sweetie?" I nod my head yes although I know she can tell that I'm not. Then I hear Rachel speaking again. "Hey Brooke I'm sorry if my question upset you." She says sweetly with her voice full of concern. "I-it's o-o-k-ay you didn't" I say with my voice shaky. "You guys how about we head off to class?" Haley asks while rubbing my back. "Okay" Lisa and Rachel said at the same time. We all headed off to first period even though there was 10 minutes before the first bell. Surprisingly Rachel and Lisa have the same first period as us.

We all start walking to are first period class while Haley, Rachel and Lisa are talking about their summers, I on the other hand am trying to just distract myself from the question Rachel asked earlier. I really don't want to think about that shit to do especially since today is hard enough as it is. We arrive to the class room and we all walk in to see are English teacher Miss. Sawyer. As we walk in she turns around and says hi to us. "Hi you guys welcome to my English class I'm Miss. Sawyer" She says smiling. "Hi I'm Rachel it's nice to meet you" "It's nice to meet you Miss. Sawyer I'm Lisa." As Haley starts introducing herself I manage to slip by the four of them and make my way to the back of the class room and take a seat closets to the door. "Well Miss. Sawyer it's nice to meet you I'm Haley." After I hear Haley finish talking I see are teacher looking at the three of them and then I hear her speak again. "Um weren't there four of you who walked in here?" She asks kind of confused. I can't help but get a little smile on my face. "Yeah sorry she's a little shy the one on my left is Brooke" I hear Haley tell her. But when she gets a weird look from her Haley looks over and realizes I'm not there. "Umm well she was there when we walked in" Haley says. At this point I have my sketch book out and I start drawing but I am still paying full attention to their conversation. As I look up I see Rachel turn around and look right at me and smile, then when she turns around I hear her say "Brooke is already sitting down in the back row on the far left" She informs everyone. Pretty soon I can see two shadows right by my desk. I look up and see Miss. Sawyer who is smiling at me and Haley who looks concerned. Haley kneels down next to my desk so I can look her in the eyes. "Brooke you okay sweetie?" Haley asks concerned, While Miss. Sawyer is looking at me with full concern in her eyes. I can't help but think how beautiful she is and her blonde curly hair is so beautiful. "Hales I'm fine" I tell her. "So Brooke I see you like to draw, I do too." Miss. Sawyer says. Right after she says this the bell rings and all the kids start to come in. Once the final bell rings and every one settles down Miss. Sawyer writes her name on the board and takes roll. When I hear her call my name I lift my head up and say here and that's the first time I actually realized how many kids were in the class. There must have been about 30 and about 20 of them were boys. As soon as the realization hits me that I am in a class with mostly guys I start to hyperventilate and shake. "Miss. Sawyer there is something wrong with Brooke" I hear the kid next to me say. With that said everybody's eyes are on me which makes me hyperventilate even more. Before I even knew it Hales was right by me, and she lead me out of the classroom. Once we were out there I sat down against the wall still shaking and hyperventilating. "Baby can you take nice slow deep breathes with me please?" Haley asks while she is kneeling down right in front of me. "I-I c-c-"I try to speak but it's way too hard. "Sweetie don't try to speak just take nice slow deep breathes" She instructs me while rubbing my shoulders and arms up and down trying to calm me down.

*******

**Miss. Sawyer's POV:**

It's the first day of school and I'm sitting in my classroom when four students walk in ten minutes before class. Three of them are very social but the fourth one was very shy and I can't help but think she reminds me a lot like myself when I was her age. The three of them introduced themselves while the fourth one whose name is Brooke went to go sit down in the back far left without anyone knowing. Once we all realize Brooke is there me and one of the girls whose name is Haley goes over to her and talk to her, but it was cut really short because the bell rang and kids started to come in. After the final bell rings I write my name on the board and I start to take roll. I got to Haley's name before I heard the kid who's sitting by Brooke say "Miss. Sawyer there is something wrong with Brooke." As soon as I hear this I look over to hear and I can see that she is shaking and hyperventilating. I start to move towards Brooke but Haley is already up and right by Brooke's side. Within a minute of Haley being by Brooke's side she takes Brooke out of the classroom away from all the eyes. I can't help but wonder the relationship between Brooke and Haley considering Haley is so comforting and concerned about Brooke. Anyways I tell the class that they can talk with each other quietly and get to know one another while I go check on Brooke.

I walk out of my classroom I see the two right by the door. Brooke is leaning up against the wall still hyperventilating and shaking while Haley is kneeling right in front of Brooke. Then I hear Haley ask Brooke a question. "Baby can you take nice slow deep breathes with me please?" "I-I c-c-"Brooke tried to speak but you could tell it was way too hard for her since she still could hardly breathe. After Brooke try's to speak but fails I see Haley rub her hands up and down on Brookes shoulders and arms trying to calm her down while saying "Sweetie don't try to speak just take nice slow deep breathes" after seeing all this I walk closer to the two girls and sit down next to Brooke on the wall and I reach my hand over to rub her back to calm her down even more. As soon as my hand touches Brooke's back she flinches and her whole body tightens up but then within a minute or so she slowly relaxes. They have been out there for a half hour now and Brooke is finally no longer shaking and her breathing is finally back to normal. I look at Brooke and start talking. "Hey Brooke can you tell me what caused your panic attack?" I ask her very sweetly. She shook her head and said "no" very weakly and quietly. After Brooke had said that I hear Haley start talking. "Um Miss. Sawyer I'm pretty sure I can tell you what happened I'm not 100% sure though." She tells me while just looking at Brooke while she continues to rub her arms and shoulders. "Do you mind telling me what you think and why you think it? And if you are correct Brooke will you let us know?" I ask both of them. Brooke just nods her head while biting her lip. "Sure thing Miss. Sawyer, I think what caused her panic attack was actually a mix of two different things one: There are 30 people in the class and Brooke doesn't feel comfortable around a bunch of people. Second out of those 30 students 20 of them are guys and she is sitting by one. No one knows why yet but she feels really uncomfortable around guys." Haley explains what she thinks caused Brooke's panic attack. "Brooke is that correct?" I ask her very concerned and also am more curious on how Haley knows all this considering they aren't related. All Brooke could do was simply nod her head yes, she couldn't even look up at Haley or Me. "Sweetie its okay, whatever the reason I would never judge you for it just remember that. Also I was going to let the class know this when I introduced myself and explained a little bit about me but it looks like I'll have to do that tomorrow, but I just what you guys to know if you ever need to talk to anyone, or you're in trouble, or anyone you know is in trouble, whatever you need just know I'm here for you guys." I tell them sweetly. "Okay thank you Miss. Sawyer, also thank you for coming out here and checking on Brooke and staying with us" Haley says very sweetly. "Thank you and I'm sorry I wasted your time…" Brooke says somewhat sadly. "Brooke sweetie there is honestly NO reason for you to be sorry at all okay?" I ask her seriously. "Yeah I do." She says. "Brooke there only about 10 minutes of class do you think you can handle that while I talk to Haley for a minute? Also I have free period next and I know it's the first day but do you think you could stay after class?" I ask her concerned. "Yeah I guess to both." She says as she gets up and heads into the classroom. Once Brooke is in the classroom I look at Haley and start talking.

"The reason I wanted you to stay out here for a couple of minutes is because I have some questions about you and Brooke. I also did think you should miss any of second period, the reason I asked Brooke is because the way she had a panic attack I don't really think she is okay and didn't want her to feel forced into a bad situation again." I explain to Haley. "Okay, I think your idea about having Brooke stay with you next period is a great idea, I don't know if it's because she had a really rough night last night or what but I know for a fact she is not okay. What are the questions you wanted to ask me?" Haley asks. "Well one of the questions is how do you know Brooke? I mean you guys seem really close and by the last names it doesn't look like you're related for the last names. Also how do you know she had a rough night last night?" I ask her. "Well this will answer both the questions at once. I meet Brooke at the very beginning of the summer when something happened at her foster home and she got placed in my home about two months about my parents actually adopted Brooke. So Brooke is actually my sister, and I promised myself that I would look out for her because she doesn't trust many people she honestly is still having a hard time trusting our parents. And I'm actually really surprised that Brooke let you have any body contact with her today because our parents can't even touch her when she is having a panic attack I'm the only one really, well besides you now." Haley explains to me. "Oh wow so Brooke's had a really hard life then I take it?" I ask Haley. "Yes she has but none of us know what has happened to her in the past because she honestly won't talk about it with anyone." Haley says. "Okay well Haley thank you for talking with me and filling me in on a little about Brooke class is going to end in about two minutes so let's go back in so you can get ready to go to your next class." I tell her. "You're welcome Miss. Sawyer and okay." Haley says. We walk back into the class room and everyone is talking about their summer and what they did except for Brooke who has her sketch pad out and is drawing. I walk over to her desk and as I'm about to talk the bell rings but before the kids can get out I tell them that tomorrow there will actually be work. Before Haley leaves she walks over to Brooke and kisses the top of her head she also starts talking. "Brooke if need anything you know where I will be and you can have Miss. Sawyer just call for me." Haley says. With that said both Haley and I walk over to the door and she leaves and I shut it.

*******

**Brooke's POV: **

The bell just rang telling us that first period and just ended as everyone else leaves the classroom I still sit in the same spot and continue with my drawing since Miss. Sawyer wanted to talk to me. As soon as everyone was out of the classroom and she shut the door she walked over towards me and sat on the desk that was right in front of me. I honestly didn't feel like talking right now so I just continued drawing without even thinking, because if I was thinking I would have put that sketch away since it had something to do about my past. I notice Miss. Sawyer looking at the sketch which was of a girl who was sitting in the corner hugging her knees and a teenage boy stand right next to her…and it said what have I ever done to you? Once she was do looking at the picture she started talking. "Brooke even though we just met I want you to know that you can always talk to me. Honestly you remind me a lot of myself when I was your age." She say. "Yeah I know…But there really isn't anything to talk about." I try to convince her but I know she doesn't believe me because my voice was shaky. "Brooke I can tell something is bothering you but I won't push you to talk until you're ready." She tells me. "umm okay." I say. "Brooke do you want to stay with me for the rest of second period or do you want to go to your class?" She asks. "Can I just stay here and sketch?" I ask. "Of course you can." She says. "Thank you." I say and get back to my work. It was really quite so I got my IPod out and started listening to my music while I was drawing. Miss. Sawyer kept on looking at me every chance she got and I have no clue why. But I know one thing for sure she is gorgeous, her eyes are an amazing color green she has perfectly blonde curly hair just everything about her is perfect. I know I'm screwed because I totally have a crush on her. Well the bell just rang I got up and said goodbye to her then walked out of the class.

Third period was really boring Haley and I had history and are teacher already doesn't like me because I couldn't find my voice to say here when he called my name so when Haley said it he though Haley was me. But then when he called Haley's name and she said here again he looked at her and asked her name she told him and pointed to me and said that I was Brooke but I'm having a hard time being around people and talking today. He just looked and me and gave me a dirty look. Finally it was lunch time and I thought I would be able to sit by myself but nope, Haley Rachel and Lisa all came over and sat by me and pretty soon so did the cheerleaders. I felt so overwhelmed but I tried not to let it show. Once lunch was over I headed to fourth then fifth period both of them were really boring. Once school was over me and Haley headed home and we talked and then ate dinner then I went to my room for the night.

*******

**Haley's POV:**

I'm sitting in my room right now for the night and going over the day I had. First period was really interesting and scary since Brooke and a panic attack and had to sit outside the class the whole time, but at least are teacher understood and stayed with us. I confused Miss. Sawyer because of how protective I am over Brooke so I had to explain that she was adopted this summer. Second period for me was boring. Then third was interesting the teacher doesn't like Brooke I don't think because when he asked if she was here I answered for her and I answered for me too. He was mad that I did that so I had to explain she was having a hard time today and the look he gave Brooke just made me want to punch him. Nothing happened fourth or fifth period. Once we got home we talked then ate dinner and now we are in our rooms for the night.

*******

**A/N: There you have it chapter two I really hope you guys liked it and if you have anything thoughts, comments, ideas or anything you didn't like about it please let me know thanks.**


	3. Starting To Trust You

**Love Fixes the Broken One**

**Chapter 3: Starting to trust you**

*******

**Rachel's POV:**

Yesterday at school I met Haley's new sister Brooke and honestly she is nothing like I expected. The way Haley talked about how much fun the two of them have together I for sure thought she was just as outgoing as Haley, but it turns out that she isn't outgoing at all. She is shy and pretty anti-social. But on the other hand she is gorgeous if she was into girls I would totally try to date her. She may not dress like Haley or me but that is one of the things that attract me to her. She doesn't dress preppy she dresses more rocker style. I'm hoping that I will be able to get to know her a lot better over time. I'm not sure if Haley noticed me checking Brooke out yesterday or not but I'm really hoping that she didn't. Even though she knows I am a lesbian she would probably question and lecture me about liking her and blah blah blah, and I honestly don't want to deal with that I mean who would? Yesterday in first period Brooke had a panic attack and when Haley found out she rushed over there and brought her out of the classroom and Miss. Sawyer followed them out. They stayed out there the whole class period but I guess there was a really good reason for that. I honestly can't wait to get to school today I'm hoping that Brooke will actually be willing to talk today. Yesterday after I asked the most stupid question I could Brooke kind of coiled into herself and didn't talk much after that and I honestly felt really bad. Sometimes I don't think before I speak and I end up saying something really stupid. But hopefully today that won't happen.

*******

**Lisa's POV: **

I met Brooke yesterday at school. She's Haley's new sister and she isn't what I expected at all. Although I know that Haley hangs out with everyone and doesn't just keep to the popular kids I still thought that Brooke was a lot like us before I met her. I guess that's because of the way Haley would talk about her and told us how she couldn't wait to have us meet her. So yesterday at school when Rachel and I met her I was kind of shocked to find out that she was nothing like I thought. She actually is the complete opposite. She is shy not outgoing, and she is anti-social, not sociable like the rest of us. She also dresses a lot different than the three of us while we dress kind of preppy she dresses rocker style. I have no clue if Rachel knows this or not but I could totally tell that she was checking Brooke out yesterday when we met her and that she has a crush on her. I can't help but wonder what Haley would say to that if she found out since she is so protective of Brooke for reasons that I don't know but am hoping to find out soon. I think it might have something to do with her vulnerability. Yesterday in class Brooke suddenly had a panic attack and once Haley noticed she went right over to her and Brought her out of the classroom then Miss. Sawyer went out there to and they stayed there the whole class time. I have no clue what happened or why they were out there for so long. Brooke ended up staying after class too so I'm wondering if there is something going on with her, but if there is I will wait until Haley or Brooke herself are willing to tell me otherwise I won't get into their business.

*******

**Haley's POV: **

When I woke up this morning I couldn't help but think of what happened yesterday and how introducing Brooke to my friends went. I have a huge feeling that Brooke isn't what they expected at all. Because even though they know I hang out with everyone and not just the popular kids I was talking about Brooke a lot this summer and how much fun we had and usually that only happens with people I am like. But it is way different with Brooke, she may look, act, and dress different than me but in reality when it's just me and her she is really open and she can be outgoing at times. So I'm just hoping that she will open up towards them soon. I also couldn't help to notice that Rachel was kind of checking Brooke out and I don't think she knows that I know. Well after going over what happened yesterday I got up and got ready for the day that is ahead of me. I was up earlier then I needed to be so after I was done and all ready to go I went into Brooke's room to wake her up. "Brooke sweetie it's time to wake up and get ready for school." I whisper in her ear while shaking her lightly. "Hmm five more minutes pwease?" She says in her little kid voice that's so cute. "Come on sweetie if I let you have five more minutes you'll just be in a deeper sleep then you are right now." I say sweetly. "Mmkay I'm up." She says while getting up out of bed and heading into her bathroom to get ready. 20 minutes later she comes down stairs ready to go. She grabs a Bagel and cream cheese and then we head out the door.

*******

**Brooke's POV: **

While Haley and I are in her car on our way to school we actually start small talk. "So Brooke what do you think of Rachel and Lisa?" Haley asks me. "They seem like really nice people." I answer back. "Just wondering do you think you could become friends with them?" She asks. "Um maybe I don't know most people don't understand me so I just tend to stay clear of them." I tell her honestly. "Although they tend to only hang out with the popular kids I'm pretty sure that you could hang out with us. If they won't let you then I'll just hang out with you." She tells me. "Haley there is no need to force me on your friends I'm used to not having friends so it's not a problem." I tell her as we pull up into a park spot at school. "Haley I'll see you later I'm going to head inside to first period." I tell her knowing she doesn't like that idea. "Brooke are you sure we have 15 more minutes until the first bell even rings?" She asks me. "Yeah I'm sure go hang out with your friends; I'll see you in class." I say this while getting out of the car and walking past Lisa and Rachel and into the school. I walk into Miss. Sawyers class and she is busy writing are assignment on the board. I go and take the same seat I was in yesterday and I guess she heard me walking because she turns around and smiles at me. I smile back and her then get out my sketch pad and I'm about to start sketching when she walks over to me and starts talking. "Good morning Brooke" She says with a sweet smile on her face. "Morning Miss. Sawyer." I say. "Not that I mind or anything, but what are you doing in here so early, don't you want to go hang out with your sister?" She asks. "I don't know." I lie in reality I just don't like people all that much and since all Haley's friends are popular I didn't really feel like hanging out with them. I go back to sketching and Miss. Sawyer goes back to writing on the board.

*******

**Haley's POV: **

Haley watches Brooke get out of the car quickly and walk into the school past Rachel and Lisa without even say hi to them. Rachel and Lisa walk over to me and then we start heading over to our group of friends. While we are walking we start talking. "Hey Haley why was Brooke in such a rush to get inside today?" Rachel asks me. "Rachel I really don't know. But I do have a question for you." I state. "And the question would be?" She asks me curiously. "Well yesterday when I introduced you to Brooke I couldn't help but notice you checking her out. So my question is do you have a crush on her?" I ask very sweetly knowing she can't resist that. "Ye-Yeah I do. But Hales please don't tell her." She begs. "Don't worry Hun, I won't tell her." I reassure her. We finally arrive at are group of friends and the cheerleaders are talking about the new girl who happens to be Brooke. None of them know that she is my sister and they were saying some harsh things. "So the new girl Brooke I heard she self-mutilates and that's why she wears arm warmers." Anna says. Before I could say anything another person started talking. "Anna you are totally wrong. She actually has been in foster care most of her life and she has been abused most of her life. She hides the scars and bruises under her arm warmers and jeans." Brit says. This is when I actually step in and start yelling at Anna. "Anna what the fuck is your problem? You can't just go around talking about people and spreading lies when you know nothing about them. God you can be so stupid sometimes." I say while looking at her directly in the eyes.

Then I turn to look at Brit and motion for her to come with me. Both of us walk away from the group and when we are far enough away I start talking. "Um Brit how do you know all of this?" I ask her. "Well you know how I'm in foster care? Before the family I am with now I was living with Diana and Sam, well I lived there about a month before they took in another foster kid and it was Brooke. Anyways I've witnessed a lot of things and I was the one that would calm her down at night when she woke up screaming and crying. I was also the one who would clean her arms whenever she dug her nails into her arms in her sleep during one of her nightmares." She explains. "Haley what's wrong why are you so worried about this?" she asks worried about me. "Brit Brooke is my sister now; my parents adopted her this summer after we fostered her for awhile." I inform her. "Oh wow at least she got away from Diana and Sam then." She says right as the bell rings. "Yeah, well we should probably head to class since the bell rang." I say.

*******

**Miss Sawyer's POV: **

I hear the bell ring and I watch kids slowly walk into my classroom and take a seat. I remember what happened with Brooke yesterday so I was hoping a girl would take a seat next her. I was relieved when Haley came into the classroom along with Rachel and Lisa and they all sat in the back row with Haley right next to Brooke. Once the Final bell rang I took roll and then I started class. "Good morning everyone since something came up yesterday and I couldn't get to what I had planned to, we will do that today." I explain to them. "What exactly or you going to have us do?" Lisa asked. "I'm glad you asked that Lisa you see these questions I have written on the board? Well you guys are going to pair up and ask each other these questions and from the answers you get you will then ask more questions to find out more about that person. You will also be writing a paper on what you learned about this person from the questions I had you ask and the questions you came up with on your own." I explain the assignment. "Also since there is only 29 of you guys today since we are missing someone. I will be paired with Brooke so it makes everything even. So let's get paired up and get started" I tell them.

With that said Brooke walks up to my desk with a note book and a pen ready to get started. I don't think she realizes just because I am the teacher that she won't have to answer the questions also. The questions that I have for them to ask and get questions off of are: Favorite school subject, favorite music, favorite food, favorite store to shop at, what's your family like, what was your childhood like, and best relationship you've been in. From there they can come up with more questions based off the answers they get or can ask their own questions as well.

"So Brooke do you want to ask me the questions first or answer them first?" I ask her

"W-Why do I have to answer the questions if you aren't writing the paper?" She asks me

"Because it's a class assignment and the papers are so I get to know everyone and I won't be reading a paper about you so asking you the questions is the way I'll get to know you better." I explain to her.

"Brooke I'm going to ask you the questions first, that way we can just get that part out of the way" I tell her because I can see how nervous she is about something.

"uhh o-okay" She says not so sure.

"Okay so Brooke what's your favorite school subject and why?" I ask pretty sure I already know her answer

"I don't just have one I have two. My first favorite subject is art because it lets me express myself the way I want too. My second favorite subject is English, writing to be more specific because it lets me express everything I'm feeling out on paper and I don't have to worry about being judged for my thoughts and feelings…"She explains quietly

"Can I see your writing and art work sometime?" I ask knowing she will probably say know because I know I did when I was in high school.

"I don't know there kind of personal and I've only ever shown them to one other person and that didn't turn out so well." She tells me with her voice getting a little shaky

"That's okay Brooke, I understand most people aren't allowed to see my art work either but since you understand some of its personal and you can express how you feel I'm willing to show you some of my art work…When and if you're ready to show me yours deal?" I ask and tell her

"Yeah okay we have a deal…Can we get back to the questions please?" She agrees with me and asks

"Yeah sure…What's your favorite type of music and artist?" I ask

"I don't really know if I have a favorite type of music…I like anything that I can relate to. As for favorite artists I like Taylor Swift, and Kelly Clarkson." She explains

"That's cool you and me are a lot alike. What's your favorite food?" I ask

"I like lasagna and cheese raviolis" She says

"Okay what's your favorite store?" I ask

"I guess that would be hot topic, it's pretty much the only place I can get arm warmers" She explains

"Cool I like that store too…Brooke why exactly do you wear arm warmers?" I ask just wondering how much she is willing to tell me.

"I-I wear them because I just do okay?" She says kind of snappy, which I'm not mad at. If I was her I would probably snap too.

"Okay you don't have to tell me but just know I am here for you and whatever you tell me will stay between the two of us okay?" I explain

Y-yeah okay" she says

"What was the best relationship you have ever been in? Are you still in it? If not why did it end?" While I ask this I can see tears starting to form in her eyes I was about to tell her she didn't have to answer when she started talking.

"I've only been in two relationships one was in 7th grade that last a week. But my best relationship started when I was in the 8th grade. I knew summer since 5th grade and me and her were the best of friends. The summer going into 8th grade she told me that she had a crush on me and she thought that I was really pretty…She thought I was going to freak out on her but I did the opposite because I really liked her two. We kissed and we started dating, but we couldn't do much because I couldn't let anyone know I was dating I wasn't aloud too…If my foster parents found out that I was dating or if one of the kids there did and they told I would have gotten bea…I mean never mind that I just couldn't let anyone know and she understood that. We dated all the way up till the middle of 9th grade when one of my foster sisters found out and told on me and when I got home that day I was in for it…I had to go to school the next day and tell her that I couldn't see her anymore and I couldn't be friends with her either…and I haven't seen her since." She explains all of this really quietly while crying…I have a feeling the other questions that I'm going to ask are going to be just as hard for her to answer so I ask if she wants to talk outside.

"Aw sweetie it's okay…Brooke do you want to continue talking in here or do you want to talk right outside the door where no one might accidently hear us?" I ask

"O-outside if that's okay" she answers still crying

"Of course it is…Let's go" I say while getting up

"Class I'll be right out the door if you guys need anything continue the assignment please" I say right before I exit the room…I can see Haley looking at Brooke really worried and she starts to get up but I shake my head and mouth that I have it under control. Brooke and I are both outside the door right now and sitting against the wall. Brooke has both of her legs pulled up tightly against her body and tears running down her face.

"Brooke sweetie when you were talking I couldn't help but notice something you said. Were you abused at your old foster home?" I ask really worried about her right now not only is she crying but she is shaking and just spacing out.

"I-I w-w" She couldn't even talk and I could see it in her eyes that she was reliving what ever happened to her when she was living at her old foster home. I felt really bad for her not only because I had brought this up but because she has been through so much in her life. When I look back up at her I don't think she realizes what she is doing but she is digging her nails into her arms really deep and dragging them and ripping the skin. That's when I realize whatever is going on in her head must be really bad and I need to snap her out of it.

"Brooke sweetie it's okay…Nobody is going to hurt you it's just you and me out her and I promise you that you are safe with me whatever is going on in your head right now isn't happen that's all it is…is inside your head please just look at me sweetie." I say as calmly as I can, trying to calm her down and it did work once she was calm she started talking.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes

"Hey its okay there is no reason for you to be sorry…But Brooke sweetie your arm is bleeding" I reassure her and tell her

"W-what" She asks really confused while she looks down at her arm

"Fuck" is all she can say

"Look Brooke it's okay just calm down…I won't ask any questions about it right now…but you are staying after class once again so we can clean your arm up and talk" I tell her

"Umm okay" she says unsure

"Okay let's move on to the last two questions I won't add anymore because I know these are getting hard for you to answer." I tell her

"Okay" She says

"What's your family like?" I ask and I can see that this question puzzles her because she doesn't know how to answer that and with what family

"Let me rephrase it for you…What is it like having Haley as your sister now?" I ask hoping she can at least answer this question

"I really like having Haley as a sister although she and I don't have a lot in common we still get a long pretty well. I can talk to her some but she doesn't know a lot about me still and I would like to keep it that way…I don't want to be judged anymore then I already am right now." She says

"I'm not going to tell Haley anything you have told me today or anything you ever tell me unless I feel like I have to but I will tell you before I tell her. Besides I don't think Haley would judge you for anything that you have told me today, she doesn't seem like that type of person." I reassure her

"I guess but if her friends ever found out that I was into girls…Never mind you wouldn't understand…" She tells me with a very sad look on her face and I can hear tears in her voice.

"Trust me I understand where you are coming from with this…I have been there before and I've learned that telling people is scary as hell but most of them are okay with it…as for the ones who aren't well screw them." I explain to her

"You mean…." She starts to say but I cut her off and started talking

"Yes I am into girls…I'll explain later I promise but right now we are talking about you…So how about you answer the last question then you can ask me questions okay?" I explain and ask

"Yeah okay" She agrees

"Brooke what was your childhood like?" I ask knowing this was going to be really hard for her to answer and I can already tell she is about to cry. I look up at her and all I see is tears coming down her face and she starts to shake and dig her nails into her skin, which I realized she does this without even knowing until someone points it out. I take my hands and still hers so she can't scratch her skin anymore. I rub my hands up and down her arms and then all of a sudden I hear her say something. "Can't" is all she says while shaking and crying. "Aw sweetie it's okay I didn't mean to upset you…Brooke you don't have to answer anything you don't want to how about we move on and you ask me the questions now?" I ask

"Okay" She says

*******

**Brooke's POV: **

I'm in my first period class and Miss. Sawyer has an assignment for us to do. We have a partner and have to ask them the questions that are written on the board plus whatever other ones we come up with from the answers or just ones we have ourselves. Because someone was missing and the class was uneven I am paired up with Miss. Sawyer and she just got done asking me all the questions I can't tell you how many times I broke down. I really hate myself for breaking down like this in front of her. Ugh when I was freaking out twice I dug my nails into my skin without even knowing it and Miss. Sawyer saw it and now after class I'm going to have to deal with all of the damn questions that come with it. But I guess I should just get to asking her the questions because there is only 45 minutes left of class and I have to start writing the paper too.

"So Miss. Sawyer I'm kind of guess your favorite school subjects are English of course because you teach it, also art because you told me that you love to draw. Am I right?" I ask

"Yeah you are right that was kind of easy. Hey Brooke when me and you are alone you can call me Peyton just make sure you don't while were in class okay?" She answers and asks me

"Um okay" "What's your favorite type of music & artist? Also when you're in a bad mood or are having a bad day what do you like to listen too?" I ask her trying to see how much really have in common.

"Just like you I don't really have a favorite I listen to all different types…I mostly listen to music that I can relate too. As for favorite artist I would have to say Kelly Clarkson and Kate Voegele as of right now. When I'm upset are in a bad mood and listen to music to calm me down I usually listen to some thing that can relate to what got me in that mood in the first place." She answers

"Wow are music interests are a lot alike" I say

"Yeah they are" She says

"What's your favorite food and why?" I ask

"I would have to say Mac&Cheese because it's the one thing I knew how to make when I was little and I loved it ever since I can remember." She says

"What is your favorite store to shop at?" I ask

"I don't really have one I shop at a lot of different places but I really like Hot Topic." She states

"What was your best relationship? Why was it your best? And if it ended why did it end?" I ask

"Well just like you actually I've only been in two relationships. The first one I was in only lasted two months and that's because as soon as she got what she wanted she dumped me that was in High School. The second and last one that I was in was while I was in collage it lasted two years. Rose and I were connected at the hip basically for those two years we would hang out with my twin brother but it was usually just me, her and him. After two years she told me that she was in love with Nathan, who is my twin brother and Broke up with me and started dating him…It's sad to say but they are still together today and I'm happy for them but it still breaks my heart. I haven't been in a relationship since. I've gone on dates but that's it." She explains

"I'm sorry that happened to you…That must have really sucked. I know how you feel those like I told you I had someone I loved ripped away from me…and I will never be able to get it back but whatever." I say

"Brooke sweetie you will be able to open your heart up to someone someday, I believe that." She says

"Sure anyways what's your family like?" I ask

"Well this will actually answer the last two questions at once. My parents were never around when my brother and I were little we always just had maids and everything….Once we hit the age thirteen they stopped paying for maids and we had to take care of ourselves. Although my Brother is dating Rose he and I are super close. We tell each other everything and if I have a problem he helps me so much. Nathan was the one that helped me through figuring out that I was into girls and to love myself just the way I am and that if other people couldn't love me and see me for me well then screw them. And he is right. I also consider my best friend Mouth part of my family because if Nathan wasn't there for me to talk to well then I could always go to him without any judgment in his eyes." She explains

"Wow I'm sorry about your parents but your brother and friend seem really nice and I can see just by the way you talk about them that they care about you very much." I say with tears in my eyes. She looks at me and can see that I have tears in my eyes and she gets concerned very quickly.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?" She asks me very concerned while she is rubbing my back soothingly

"N-nothing" I say

"Come on Brooke you wouldn't have tears in your eyes if nothing was wrong" As soon as she says this we hear the bell ring and know that the kids will be coming out of the class in a minute. Because of all the emotions and fears that are running around in my head my nails go to my arms once again and this time somehow I managed to go deeper then I have before and for some odd reason I fainted right before everyone came out and head to their next class.

*******

**Haley's POV: **

Miss. Sawyer and Brooke have been outside of the classroom for a long time now and I am really worried because I have no clue what is wrong with Brooke. But I know whatever it is that Miss. Sawyer will be able to help her and I have a feeling it has something to do about the questions. The bell just rang and everyone is leaving the classroom to go to their next class. As I walk out of the door I see Brooke and Miss. Sawyer sitting down right by the door. I walk up to them and I notice that Brooke is actually kind of slouching down on Miss. Sawyer and then I saw the panicked worried expression on her face.

"Hey Miss. Sawyer what happened?" I ask really concerned

"Haley I have no clue we were talking about my family and she was saying how she can see about the way I talked about my brother and best friend that they really cared about me and that I care about them and then I saw tears in her eyes. I asked her what was wrong she said nothing then she started digging her nails into her skin deeply and fainted. I have a feeling she fainted from all of the built up emotions that these question have brought up, because I can honestly tell you some of the stuff she has told me today she hasn't told anyone not even her case worker." She explains to me

"Um okay wow…Do you think she will be okay?" as soon as I ask this Brooke starts to move a little

"Yeah she is moving so that's a good sign Haley you should get to class Brooke was going to stay with me again actually…and I was also thinking about asking the principle if Brooke could have a free period at this time and explaining a little and I'm pretty sure he will say yes because he already knows some details about her past right?" She tells and asks me

"Yeah he does…I think that would be a great thing for her." As I say this Brooke starts to wake up and she looks really dazed and confused and freaked

"W-what the fuck?" Brooke asks not knowing what she had just said

"Hey baby you fainted…But you'll be fine listen I have to get going and go to class but I will be back here to walk to third period with you okay sweetie?" I tell and ask her

"Okay" She answers still confused

With that said I say goodbye and I head off to my class and can't help but worry about Brooke and wonder what exactly she told Miss. Sawyer.

*******

**Miss. Sawyer's POV: **

After Haley walked off and I couldn't see her anymore I turned to look at Brooke and she was still looking confused and out of it. I felt really bad because I'm the one that brought up all these emotions with the questions I asked. But yet again I'm also really pleased because she actually told me a lot of stuff that I know she doesn't tell anyone even though she might have not been aware of what she was saying she still talked about it. Well the final bell has ringed for second period to start so I tell Brooke that I think we should move inside so we can start talking about some things. She said okay and we both got up and went inside the classroom were Brooke went and sat down at the same desk she has for the two days and admittedly put her head down on the desk. By this action I know she has closed herself off and it's going to be really hard for me to get her to talk but I try. So I walk over to her and sit down on top of the desk next to her.

"Brooke sweetie can you sit up for me so I can talk to you" I ask even though it's not really a question

"Yeah" She says lifting her head up and shows that she has tears in her eyes

"Brooke it's just you and me in here and no one is going to walk in because I locked the door…But I need to ask you a couple of questions and clean your arms up okay?" I explain and ask her

"M-my arms are fine really…" She tells me

"Brooke when someone hurts themselves at school it is in the rules and are jobs to make sure they are okay and I am supposed to report it to the councilor…"Before I could finish she interrupted me

"NO! Please you can't if I let you clean them can you please just not tell anyone please?" She asks really desperately

"Brooke I'll tell you what…I promise I won't tell anyone if you do two things for me. One: Let me clean your arms and Two: You have to tell me what was going on in your head when you made the marks…Is that a deal?" I ask her knowing that it's going to very hard for her to talk about that stuff but she needs to talk about it

"O-okay" She says unsure

With that said I took out the first aid kit that they keep in every classroom just in case of an emergency or if a kid needs a band-aid stuff like that. I took out the stuff that I was going to need to clean her arms up: An alcohol wipe so they won't get infected, and even though she has her arm warmers I got gauze out so they would stay clean. Once I set all the stuff out on the desk I grabbed one of her arms and held it in my hands while I cleaned it…When I looked up at her I saw shame in her eyes. She felt ashamed for what she has done but I know she didn't even know she was doing it. Within five minutes I was done with her arms and I started talking.

"Brooke there is no need to feel ashamed about this you didn't know you were doing it…So please don't feel ashamed for something you didn't have control over." I say

"It's just hard" She says

"I know sweetie…The next hour and a half is going to be really hard for you and I want you to know I will do anything for you right now…" I tell her

"Umm o-okay" She says

"Brooke you wear your arm warmers to cover up the marks on your arms right?" I ask

"Yeah" she answers me

"Brooke does anyone in your home besides Haley know about this?" I ask her

"N-no" She says crying

"It's okay I'm not going to tell them…Now Brooke can you please tell me what was going through your head the first time you dug your nails into your skin?" I ask her

She starts crying really hard when I ask her this question and she starts to answer but while she is talking she gets up and move over to the wall and curls up like she is protecting herself, so I go over there and pull her into my body forgetting about all, of the rules about no contact with students.

"I-I was in my old foster home in my room…Someone walked into my room and…." She stopped talking and I could see the panicked expression on her face. She started shacking even more and although I really wanted to find out what has happen I don't push her

"Sweetie listen to me you don't have to talk anymore today okay baby? We can just sit her for as long as you need to…to feel safe." I tell her

"O-okay" she says

*******

**Brooke's POV: **

Right now I am sitting on Peyton's classroom floor wrapped in her arms crying. I was supposed to be telling her what flashbacks I was having in my head but I couldn't do it and she told me it was okay and that I didn't have to talk anymore. Even though she said she would tell the office what happened if I talked, but I know she won't. I can't help but think that Peyton is going to think that I am so fucked up and damaged. Pretty soon the bell rang and I got up as fast as I could and walked out of the classroom. I honestly didn't feel like dealing with anyone for the rest of the day so I told Haley I was going to go home. She said she would drive me but I said it was okay I would walk. Once I got home I went into a box that I have under my bed that no one knows about and take out a bottle of pills and open it and swallow two of them. Then I go to my bed and fall asleep.

*******

**A/N: There you have it chapter three. I am sooo VERY sorry that it has taken a while to get this chapter up. I am trying to be better at my updates and am hoping to update all my stories by the end of the week. If you have an ideas or suggestions feel free to message me or leave them in a review and if I use them I will give full credit. **


	4. Scared Shitless

**Love Fixes the Broken One**

**Chapter 4: Scared Shitless**

**Peyton's POV:**

Today after all classes were over I headed over to the principal's office to see if I could get Brooke free period second period of course under the conditions that she would stay in my classroom with me. So I walk up to the door and knock on it and wait for him to answer.

"Come in" Mr. Turner says

"Hi Mr. Turner I was wondering if I could talk to you about one of my students and seeing if they could have free period second period" I explain while I take a seat

"Of course you can Peyton, I'm guessing this student would be Brooke Davis am I correct?" He asks me

"Yes you would be correct sir. I just think she would benefit from having a class period away from everyone. She has had a rough first two days in my class as it is. And It would give me the chance to get to know her better and maybe get her to trust me so I can be a person she can talk to about things that are bothering her. She reminds me a lot of myself and Mr. Turner you of all people know how I was in high school." I say

"Yes of course I know what you were like Peyton and I'm really glad that you are interested in helping Brooke that is actually kind of why I put her in your class to begin with. And I don't see a problem with her having free period second she hasn't gone to that class yet so it would just be like there was a mistake in the roll." He says

"Thank you so much Mr. Turner. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing and I'll see you tomorrow." I tell him while walking out of his office

"Okay Bye Peyton" He says

Once I left Mr. Turners office I headed out of the school and to my car. I figured I would stop by my brothers place and see what he has been up to lately and knowing him he is going to know that I didn't just come there for a friendly visit which he will be right about I want to see if he has any advice for me about Brooke. So once I got to his place I didn't even bother ringing the door bell I never do when it comes to his house so I just walked right in and announced that I was there.

"Nathan your favorite sister is here" I say

"Well you are my only sister Peyton…So of course you are my favorite" He says while we walk to the living room

"So how have you been lately Nate?" I ask him

"I've been really good. So what's up why this little visit? Not that I mind or anything." He says

"Well I kind of need your advice on something" I say

"Okay well you know I'm always here so what is it?" He asks

"Well as you know today was my second day teaching at Tree Hill High and well I have a student that reminds me a lot like myself when I was in high school but she has been through a lot more then I could ever imagine. She has been in foster care her whole life but she got adopted this summer and she has a sister now who is so protective of her…But she is so fragile and she has broken down both days in my class for different reasons. She is such an amazing person and I just want her to be able to open up to me and trust me…She told me a little bit about her past and just like me she is into girls but doesn't want anyone to know because she already feels like an outcast. So maybe it's not advice I need more of just someone to listen to me" I tell him

"Peyt it sounds like you already know what to do and are doing a great job trying to get through to her, and if it's true that she is like you then she will be able to trust you in time because she will see how much you two are alike." He tells me

"Thanks Nate. I better be going I have to get tomorrows lesson plans ready for my classes" I tell him

"Okay well Peyt you should have dinner with us tomorrow night. I know Rose would love to see you." He says

"Yeah sure bye Nate see you tomorrow" I say as I walk out the front door

Once I leave Nate's I drive to my house and eat dinner. Then I decide to watch some T.V. before I go to bed. While I'm watching T.V. I go over the lesson plan for tomorrow and then I pull out my drawing pad and start drawing. Until I get tired and head off to bed.

**Haley's POV: **

Yesterday when I got home from school I went upstairs to check on Brooke and I found her fast asleep in her bed with a pill bottle lying next to her. It was a prescription for Xanax made out to Brooke which is an anti-anxiety pill but I didn't even know Brooke took pills. Well I'm completely ready for school and I'm just waiting for Brooke to finish getting her things so we can head out and be on our way to school. Once Brooke gets all of her things we say good bye to our parents and head to my car while we are driving to school I decided to start conversation.

"So Brooke do you think you can try and hang out with me before class starts?" I ask her

"Um Okay I guess" She answers

"That's good…So how do you like school so far?" I ask even though I know she hasn't had much time to adjust

"Its fine I guess" she says

"Okay just know I'm always here if you need to talk" I tell her

"I know thank you" She says as we arrive at school

Brooke and I get out of the car once I find a parking space and we head over to where the cheerleaders are standing. I can tell she is nervous but she knows me and Brit so hopefully she won't feel too uncomfortable. As we arrive were the cheerleaders are I see that Rachel and Lisa are already there like usual they usually get to school before me. As I'm looking around for Brit people start talking to Brooke.

"Hey Brooke" Rachel says

"Hi" Brooke says back

"So Brooke how do you like school so far?" Lisa asks

"Fine" Brooke says

"So Brooke…" Anna starts to say before Brit arrives and starts talking

"Good morning everyone" Brit says while looking around to see who is all standing in are group this morning

"B-Brit?" I hear Brooke whisper

"Brooke you okay?" I ask as everyone starts to pay attention to us

"Y-yeah I-I got to go bye" She says really fast as she starts booking it towards the school

"Um Hales I think I'm going to go see if I can talk to her I'll see you guys at lunch" Brit says then walks off

**Brooke's POV: **

I can't believe that Brit actually goes to this school and knows Haley. How am I going to deal with this? I can't deal with this? I don't even know how I feel towards her. She was the lucky one who was able to get away from our foster parents I should be happy but I was left there alone with no one else who cared about me all the rest of the kids hated me. Right now I'm walking as fast as I can towards Peyton's classroom. That seems like the safest place in this school for me right now, I know Peyton is someone I can trust but I just have to get past my trust issues. Once I get to Peyton's classroom I enter and instead of going to the farthest seat back I decide I would talk to her for a while hopefully no one followed me after I rushed away from all those people.

"Hey Peyton" I say

"Good Morning Brooke how are you" She asks me

"I could be better. Um about yesterday I just wanted to say that I'm sorry all of that happened and sorry I flipped out" I say while looking everywhere but at her

"There is no need to be sorry for anything that happened yesterday Brooke. Anyways I'm really glad you are in here earlier. Yesterday I talked to Mr. Turner and he changed your schedule so now your second period is a free period, but you have to stay in the class room with me, which I honestly don't think you would mind" She says

"No I don't not at all, but how did you manage to get me a free period I'm only a tenth grader?" I ask

"Well he knows a little about what you have been through but I didn't tell him anything you told me I just said that I think you would benefit from it and since you remind me a lot of myself and he knew me when I was in high school he agreed." She explains

"Thank you" I say and notice that her head turns towards the door and I see Brit walk in

"Good Morning Brit" Peyton says

"Morning Miss. Sawyer" She says back

"Brit you don't have me until 3rd period I mean I don't mind that you are here but is there something I can help you with?" She asks Brit

"Actually I just need to talk to Brooke" Brit says

While they were talking with each other I don't think they noticed but I moved to the back corner where I am always sitting but instead of having anything out my head is on my desk and I am shacking and really hoping that neither one of them notice this. Brit walks over to me and kneels down and starts talking.

"Brooke I know that you are surprised to see me…" Brit says

"No shit" I say as I lift my head up

"Look Brooke I understand that you probably hate me and I don't blame you but I really want to find out how you truly feel towards me now…Will you please just talk to me?" Brit asks

"I would but class is about to start so we don't have time" I say as tears slowly make their way down my face

"Well I overheard you and Miss. Sawyer talking and I know you have a free period next and so do I…So can we please talk then Brooke of course if Miss. Sawyer will let me be in here." She says

"Yeah, Fine, whatever" I say

With that said Brit walks away and is now talking to Peyton which I'm pretty sure she is asking if she can be in here next period to talk to me. Then the bell rings and kids start to come into the classroom. Haley sits right next to me and gives me that look that asks "are you okay?" without even saying anything. I nod my head yes and then turn my attention to Peyton. Today we are just continuing on what we were doing yesterday but everyone should be done with asking the questions so now we are just writing the papers. While I am writing my paper about Peyton my mind wonders to the conversation that I'm going to be having with Brit in about 15 minutes. I know she said she wants me to tell her the truth and how I feel, but I honestly don't know if I can do that. The bell just rang and everyone else got up and left the classroom. Haley stayed to talk to me for a minute.

"Hey Brooke you okay? You kind of rushed off this morning" She asked

"Yeah Hales I'm fine sorry about that" I say

"It's okay I guess I'll see you third period since you have free period now" She says

"Okay" I say

I watch Haley leave the classroom and am just waiting for either Peyton or Brit to come over to me because I know both of them are desperate to talk to me. I decided I really didn't care if Brit wanted to talk to me I honestly don't want to talk to her so don't think I should have to. So I place my head down on the desk so I had no clue that Brit has entered the classroom until she acknowledges Peyton. "Hey Miss. Sawyer" she says "Hey Brit" Peyton says back. Before I knew it Brit was sitting on top of the desk in front of me and started talking.

"Brooke we really need to talk" Brit says

"No actually "we" do not need to do anything. I can't deal with this right now and by right now I mean ever" I tell her

"Brooke please…" She says

"What the hell do you want me to say?" I ask aggravated

"Maybe the truth Brooke…Let's put it this way if you don't start talking then I will start bringing the stuff up that you know I need to talk to you about" She says

"Brit just go I'm not talking about this shit with you…You were lucky to get out of there so just do me a favor and leave me alone" I tell her

"No…I can't do that sweetie and you know why. I bet half the things I know Haley or her parents don't even know" She says

"Don't you fucking dare bring them into this…You honestly don't know half the shit I went through while living with the Denise's yeah you lived with them but you were able to get away from them which was lucky for you even though they never did shit to you. They fucking loved you, you were allowed to date and the other kids didn't get you in trouble every chance they got. Once you left I had NO ONE to protect me and it fucking sucked." I go off on a rant

"Calm down please…" She asks

"I am calm" I say

"Brooke how much does Haley's family know about what you went through at the Denise's" She asks me

"Do you honestly think I am going to tell you that?" I ask her

"No I Didn't but it was worth a try, Brooke will you please tell me what happened after I got placed in a different home? I promise I won't tell anyone besides I know a lot that you have been through already." She says

"T-they found out I was dating Summer and I got in a shit load of trouble and the next day not only did I have to break up with her but I had to tell her I couldn't talk to her anymore." I say with tears running down my eyes and I can see Peyton looking at me very concerned

**Peyton's POV: **

Its second period right now and I am sitting in my classroom watching Brit try to talk to Brooke. It was taking a long time and I was going to go over there and have Brit leave because I could see how frustrated Brooke was getting, but then she just went on a rant then started talking. At the moment she has tears coming down her eyes and I can see that she just wants the conversation to end so I decide to walk over there and tell Brit that she has to leave because Brooke looks really upset.

"Hey Brit I need to talk to Brooke privately sorry" I say as nicely as possible

"It's okay Miss. Sawyer, Brooke I have cheerleading wit's noup when I say it willh Haley after school and since you have to wait for her anyways I'll talk to you then" Brit says before she walks out of the room. Once she is out of the room I start talking

"Hey Brooke sweetie are you okay?" I ask her

"N-no…I wish Brit didn't go to this school or know Haley" She says crying

"How do you know Brit Brooke?" I ask her

"F-from my old foster home" She replies

"Sweetie is that why you're so worried you think she is going to tell Haley what she knows?" I ask her knowing her answer

"Y-yes…" She says still crying

"Brooke I know this must be really hard to believe but I assure you that Brit will not betray your trust and tell Haley the things you don't want her to know" I tell her

"Can we not talk about this anymore please?" She asks me

"Sure sweetie, just know I am always here for you" I tell her

As soon as I say that the bell rings and Brooke gathers her things and heads out of my class room.

**Haley's POV: **

School is over now and today went by super slow for me. It went by really slow because I have no clue what is going on with Brooke she seems really distant and I hate that. As soon as she saw Brit today her whole attitude changed and that worries me a lot. Today at lunch she sat with me and all my friends but she didn't talk at all and if someone asked her a question she answered it with one or two words only. I am now at cheer practice and Brooke is sitting on the bleachers waiting for it to end so we can go home. I can see that she is really nervous because Brit is here and she keeps looking at Brooke. I decide to actually have everyone go home and just have practice tomorrow so I can have some time with Brooke.

**A/N: There you have it chapter 4…I am really sorry that it took forever to get up. My brain has been screwy lately and I haven't been able to do a lot. So with that said I'm not going to say when I plan to have an update up because I hate lying to people and I feel bad when it will be and end up cutting my chapters short. Anyways please review and tell me what you thought and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. **


End file.
